lazos rotos
by kunashgi448
Summary: post-465, después de saber la verdad de su pasado toma la decisión mas dolorosa de su vida, separarse del gremio y de Lucy, el ya no era digno de tener un lazo de cualquier tipo con alguien mas, era un demonio y asesino.


**lazos rotos**

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre total, no sabía en que creer ahora, cuando recibió ese poder de Igneel tenía el firme propósito de usarlo para matar al mago oscuro Zeref, es por eso que se fue un año sin decirle a nadie, sin saber que el gremio fue disuelto al día siguiente de su partida y no lo supo hasta que Lucy se lo dijo un año después, el tiempo pasó volando, la batalla contra avatar, el regreso de Fairy tail, la guerra entre continentes y ahora esto pasaba.

-Natsu...-escucho la voz de Happy pero no quería hablarle, estaba molesto con el, por su culpa perdió la única oportunidad sólida para tener la balanza en su favor en esta batalla, sin Zeref las probabilidades de ganarle a Álvarez hubieran aumentado un poco, jamás pensó que siempre quisiera matar a su hermano, no quería creer en sus palabras pero su relato armaba el rompecabezas, el 7 de julio, los dragones dentro de ellos para darles la magia de dragón slayer, las puertas eclipse con los magos celestiales, END.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel, ahora entendía porque Zeref los comparaba cada vez que se vieron, era un demonio creado usando su cuerpo muerto hace 400 años, el de su propio hermoso pequeño, pero lo que más impactante fue escuchar ese nombre, Layla...Layla Heartfilia, la madre de Lucy que murió ese día por abrir las puertas, era su maldita culpa que ella perdiera a su familiar más querido, por lo que la infancia de Lucy fue horrible, era un asesino de una o otra manera, con la mirada baja vio que llegaban a Magnolia, algunos estaban afuera listos para partir a sus zonas de combate como les dijera la primera, no había otra opción pero tenía que hacerlo aunque le doliera en el alma.

-¡salamander!-le grito Gajeel cuando toco tierra enfrente de la entrada, ¿debería decirle que eran del pasado para tener la oportunidad de matar a Acnologia?, no, lo único que haría sería alterarlo al igual que a Wendy, tiene que estar con la cabeza fría pues la guerra había empezado.

-¿que paso con Zeref?-pregunto Erza pero no obtuvo una respuesta por lo que supo que no lo había logrado.

-no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de ganarle-quizo pone su mano en su hombro pero Natsu lo evito de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-no me toques...necesito hablar con la primera y con el viejo-con voz fría y sin decir nada más camino con las manos en los bolsillos, sin sentir el poder del dragón que lo crió cuando no tenía nada, que pudo haberlo matado pero no lo hizo, vio de reojo como todos lo miraban preocupados pero eso no duraría mucho.

-tengo un favor que pedirles-se paró enfrente de los maestros, antes de que Makarov pudiera preguntar Natsu coloco su mano sobre su tatuaje de Fairy tail, era lo correcto ahora que sabía la verdad, no tenía el derecho, en un rápido movimiento, quitó su mano dejando ver pequeñas luces rojas enfrente.

-dejo este gremio, la próxima vez que nos veamos tratenme como un enemigo, no como un amigo a compañero-su tatuaje se había ido, no le importaba lo que los demás pensarán, se dio media vuelta listo para irse pero siempre supo que no sería tan sencillo.

-¿¡que demonios te pasa Natsu!?, ¿¡que fue lo que pasó allá con Zeref?!-sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y no por sus apodos hablaba en serio, el solo puso sonreír mientras lo miraba.

-supe la verdad, creo que te puede interesar que ya se quien ese E.N.D, el demonio que buscas matar por la memoria de tu padre-dejando sin palabras a Gray, prosiguió-Etherious Natsu Dragneel, al parecer siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que pensabas pero me alegro, puedo morir en paz si tu o Lucy me matan cuando tengan la oportunidad, te estaré esperando para la batalla final-sin resistencia salió con la mirada tapada siempre por su flequillo, quería salir de magnolia y tratar de ayudar un poco más a pesar de no tener mucha magia por la gran cantidad usada en el ataque contra su hermano, pero no duro mucho antes de escuchar la voz de la persona que menos quiera ver ahora, Lucy.

-Happy te lo dijo todo, ¿verdad?-sabía que su compañero hablaría con Lucy por la relación que tenían, era astuto pero eso no cambiaba nada.

-eso no importa, deja de ser impulsivo y vuelve, estoy segura que encontraremos la manera de ayudarte aunque seas END-no quería voltearse, no podía soportarle verla con la conciencia de sus acciones.

-estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte más por mi, ya no más-trato de hacerse el fuerte cuando por dentro solo quería golpear algo mientras llorara.

-¡no estas bien!, no me importa que seas el demonio más fuerte de Zeref, tu eres la persona que me trajo muchas alegrías, me llevaste al gremio de mis sueños, me salvaste de cuando me capturaron los de plantón lord, me diste fuerzas cuando perdí la esperanza en la isla tenrou y en los juegos mágicos, me protegiste contra Tártaros después de peder a Acuarios y contra los dragones, ¿no prometiste cuidar mi futuro?, yo quiero un futuro donde estemos todos felices después de esto, seguir teniendo aventuras con nuestro equipo, no volver a esa soledad del pasado con mi padre ni cuando todos se separaron, eres muy importante para mi Natsu, incluso ahora siento que yo...-no pudo terminar pues Natsu no podía soportarlo más, esas palabras combinados con el olor a lágrimas lo destrozaba por dentro, ¿porqué Happy no lo dejo morir con Zeref para no soportar esto?, después de todo su destino estaba sellado.

-yo fui el que te provoco ambas tristezas, te deje una carta de despedida en vez de hacerlo en persona, fue una de las razón por la que quise traer el gremio de vuelta, como una especie de perdón para ti, pero no puedo arreglar el pasado-.

-¿a que te refieres con ambas?-sabía que no quería saberlo pero tenía que detenerlo.

-el 7 de julio del X777 es una fecha trágica para ti, cuando perdiste a alguien importante, esa es la razón por la cual tienes el derecho de odiarme más que nadie-lo que estaba a punto de decir destruiría el lazo más importante que tenía, pero el ya no era alguien digno de tener un lazo con otra persona.

-no entiendo...¿qué tiene que ver mi mama en todo lo te pasa?-estaba ansiosa, mencionar a Layla de boca de Brandish y ahora de Natsu, pensaba que su madre tenía un pasado del cual no sabía, las siguientes palabras quedarán grabadas en su memoria junto con la imagen de Natsu, el chico por el cual empezó a desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes que una amistad, mirándola con una sonrisa y mirada triste.

-muy simple, ese día fue cuando yo la asesine, después de usar toda su magia a pesar de estar enferma como tu me contaste, todo para venir a este tiempo, lo lamento Lucy, lamento haberte hecho tu infancia un agujero oscuro-sin decir más camino empezando a perderse en el bosque, listo para afrontar lo que tenía pendiente por hacer, sin evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla al lastimarla de tal manera, pero era lo mejor para todo el mundo, pronto el dragón que le quitó a Igneel vendría por el, tenía que irse a una zona sin población alguna, su último día de vida, lo sentía y tendría que afrontarlo de frente como tanto tiempo en Fairy tail le enseño desde niño.  
Lucy tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas, sólo cayo de rodillas sin decir nada, esa sensación de ardor y dolor venía de su pecho otra vez, la misma sensación de cuando estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, de su padre y la pérdida de su hermana Michelle , llevo su mano con la insignia rosada de su hogar al su pecho en un inútil intento de calmar ese dolor, apretando su ropa en la zona de su corazón, sólo podía desear que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, despertar con Natsu y Happy robando su comida, pegarles en la cabeza para después abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta la cruel realidad, ¿que hará ahora?, esa es la pregunta a contestar en medio de la guerra entre continentes que ya había empezado en todos los frentes.

 **A/N: esta mini historia me vino a la cabeza después de leer el capitulo 465, se que no va a pasar pero quería publicarlo, si quieren una segunda parte déjenlo en los comentarios, gracias por leer y buen día.**


End file.
